elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
William Brent
'William Brent "Billy" Unger '(born October 15, 1995) is an American actor, best known for playing Chase Davenport in the Disney XD sitcom, Lab Rats and ''Lab Rats: Elite Force''. Billy stars as the genius super-human Chase Davenport, the youngest of three bionic teen siblings, He later joined forces with Kaz, Oliver and Skylar to form a powerful elite force that combines bionic abilities and super powers. He is currently 19 years old. Life and Career Born in Palm Beach County, Florida, on October 15, 1995, Billy and his family moved to Hollywood in 2006 to pursue his dream of becoming a professional actor. Since moving to LA, Billy has guest starred on Disney XD's Kickin' It, Disney Channel's Sonny with a Chance, No Ordinary Family, Ghost Whisperer, Hawthorne, Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles, Mental, Medium, Desperate Housewives, Cold Case and Scrubs, and made an appearance on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno! In addition to a starring role in National Treasure 2: Book of Secrets, Billy has appeared in such other feature films as You Again, The Lost Medallion: The Adventures of Billy Stone, Monster Mutt, Opposite Day, Rock Slyde, Jack and the Beanstalk, Cop Dog and Seven Eleven: Sweet Toys. In his time away from set, Billy enjoys extreme martial arts, advanced stunting, motocross, surfing, skateboarding, playing guitar, hip-hop dancing, singing and songwriting. He currently resides in Los Angeles, California. Trivia *He's done a My Life segment and a Hot Seat on Disney XD. *Even though he portrays the youngest Davenport sibling, he's actually older than Kelli Berglund. *He plays the electric guitar, acoustic guitar, piano and the drums. *He has guest starred on Sonny With A Chance, ANT Farm and Kickin' it. *His sister Erin, appeared in many Lab Rats episodes as an extra. *He turned 19 on October 15th, 2014. *He did a TRYit! segment with Leo Howard from Kickin' It. *He's 5'8 in real height. *He's good at stunts, and would do anything, according to Kelli Berglund. *He's done a few segments of Win, Lose or Draw with Tyrel Jackson Williams. *He has dyed his hair black before. *He is currently dating Angela Moreno. *He was in a band with Leo Howard of Kickin' it. *He has a snake. *His siblings, Eric and Erin Unger, are also actors. *He's in a band called 'California Chrome', which is founded by himself and where he's the main guitarist. *He was born in Palm Beach County, Florida. *He graduated school when he was 15 years old, because he also went to school in summer breaks. *He formerly dated Raini Rodriguez from Austin & Ally. *His parents are divorced. *He knows 4 Martial Arts types. *His favorite band is Guns N' Roses. *He loves to surf. **He has been surfing since he was six. *He's allergic to cats. *First he was cast in the series "Sonny With a Chance", where he would play Sonny's little brother, but then they reworked the show. *He's been bullied because of his height. *His favorite Avenger is Iron Man. *He had recently gone to Paris for the 1 year anniversary of him and Angela Moreno. *He's the oldest and tallest of the Lab Rats: Elite Force cast. *He's good friends with the Lab Rats cast, and good with friends with the Lab Rats: Elite Force cast. *He and Bradley Steven Perry were in the movie ''Opposite Day ''together. Gallery Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Male Cast